Jedi Knight:Jedi War
by Lord Noctis
Summary: Jaden fell to the dark side and is planning an invasion of the republic. It will take everything, the jedi, the republic fleet, and most of all, Kyle Katarn's determination to stop him, and save the galaxy.
1. Chapter 1

**JEDI KNIGHT: JEDI WAR**

Chapter 1

* * *

Jaden Korr, former jedi knight has fallen to the darkside and now plots against the republic. As the young dark jedi's forces grow, the republic finds itself stretched thin, perhaps to thin to stop the invasion that is to come. Meanwhile, jedi master Kyle Katarn seeks his former student to stop him and destroy the scepter of Ragnos. Now, Jaden prepares to call forth several imperial leaders to join his cause...

* * *

Jaden stood on the bridge of an imperial class star destroyer. He had boarded it after the fight on Korriban. The captain had tried to have him improsined, but now the captain was dead on the floor behind the former jedi. He slowly looked up from

the command console before hime and into the blue streaking lines of hyper space out the forward veiw screen. Around him the crew worked nervously having now sworn alliegance to Jaden Korr.

Jaden turned to a person he knew to be the second in command. "What is your name?" Jaden demanded.

The man who was in his early thirties stood at attention as he nervously replied "I am commander Webbit, second in command of the gorgan's eye."

"So thats what this ship is called." Jaden mused in a bored tone. He looked out at the stars that streaked past his ship. (Maybe one day i can own some of those stars, but for that i will need more ships and more men.) Jaden thought idly.

Out loud he asked "Do you know of any other remnant vessels or outposts?"

Webbit looked thoughtful, but Jaden could sense a lie working its way towards the mans mouth. "Don't lie, unless you like the prospect of a painful death." Jaden snarled.

Webbit stood very stiff as he said "Admiral Thorton has two ships under his command just outside the Hapes cluster. The _Titan_ Has been operating in the outer rim lately, raiding prison colonies for more recruits i beleive. Then there are two

other ships that were under Tavion's command. One is a dreadnought, the other is more like a flying hangar bay than anything else. Then there is Admiral Dodana's fleet of roughly five vessels. Two star destroyers, both victory 2 class, and

three seige ships like the one Desann used against the jedi."

Jaden nodded in contemplation. That would make eleven ships total. Not enough for what he had in mind but it was a start. "Contact them, tell them a new leader has come to power and wishes to meet with them on Vjun." Jaden ordered.

"Yer my lord." Webbit said as he moved off. Jaden smirked as he looked ahead. His thoughts then drifted to the biggest obstacle he would face, the jedi. He was not very worried about the republic fleet. It was still young and had not had much

time to grow yet, which made it an easy target. The true threat was the jedi. They had hundreds of knights to throw at him, all of them were worth a hundred of his stormtroopers. And Kyle would actively be searching for him. It had been a mistake ti let Kyle live. Jaden knew that. That man would hunt Jaden to the edge of the galaxy if he could.

Jaden put that aside however. He had more important things to deal with, like bringing together his own fleet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke sighed in a tired manner. The battle of Korriban was over, and the Disciples of Ragnos were gone. But a new threat had already replaced them. Jaden Korr, former jedi knight. He had fallen t the dark side and taken the scepter of ragnos which

he could use to take over the galaxy.

"Master Skywalker." A voice said from behind.

Luke turned with a smile towards Kip Durron, another jedi knight who had fallen to the darkside. But Kip had returned from the dark side.

"Yes Kip, how can i help?" Luke asked warmly.

"I heard that Jedi Korr has fallen to the dark side." Kip said solemnly.

Luke nodded. Kip said "I would l;ike permission to go after him."

"Master Katarn is already searching." Luke assured him.

"Yes." Kip agreed. "But i know what it feels like to fall to the dark side."

"That is true. But Master Katarn knows Jaden better than anyone else here. He is the one who trained him you know. I'm sure he can handle it." Luke said.

"You are right, but still. I sense dark times ahead unless Jaden is caught soon." Kip said, a worried look crossing his face.

Luke took a moment to search the force and found Kip's statement to be true. Yes, dark times were ahead, but Luke thought that it was already to late to stop them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Three days had passed since Jaden had summoned forth the remnant ships. He had had Webbit cntinue his search for more imperial ships and bases. In the meantime he had to convince the people seated at this table on the surface of Vjun to

join him. To the right sat Admiral Thorton, a gruff looking man in his forties. Jaden could tell that he would be very valuable to any fleet he formed because of the mans knowledge in military tactics. To the left was the Captain of the _Titan_ who seemed nervous but competant. He was in his mid twenties. Sitting next to him was Admiral Dodona who was positively radiating competence and a no nonsense attitude.

Jade sat up from his chair. It was time to talk. "The republic has driven the empire back again and again. They have defeated us at every turn and destroyed our ships and outposts. They have taken what is ours and left us with nothing but the

hard, cold, walls of our ships. Do you know why? Because we are divided. We let out egos get in the way of cooperation making any victory impossible. If we are to destroy the republic and retake what is ours, we must unite our ships into a grand fleet. If we cannot do this, then we have already been defeated." Jaden said, pouring every ounce of force persuasion he could into his words.

"And i suppose that you would be the leader." Thorton said bluntly.

"Yes." Jaden said as he sat down. "Yes i would." He repeated.

"And what makes you worthy of that position?" Dodona asked firmly.

"Because i was once a jedi knight, but i realized their weakness and left them behind. But i left them with a knowledge of their weaknesses, and the weaknesses of the republic." Jaden said evenly. This brought a thoughtful silence to the table.

"I will join you." The _Titan's_ Captain said. Jaden had thought he would voulenteer first. After all, one ship would be doomed if the republic fleet found it.

"I will work with you, not for you." Thorton said simply. Jaden made no effort to get more than that, he knew he would not get it.

"Same here." Dodona said with a wave of her hand.

"Very well, the first thing we need is more troops." Jaden said with a buisness smile.

"And how do your propose we do that, its not like the republic will just sit back while we recruit an army." Thorton pointed out.

"True." Jaden agreed. Then he said "But i know a man who can provide us with an army, an army far greater than mere stormtroopers. An army of assassin droids."

"And why would he give us that?" Dodona asked curiously.

"Because i am breaking him out of prison." Jaden said, and the force told him that he had spoken well. He had gained the loyalty of these people. Now he had a fleet.


	2. Chapter 2

**JEDI KNIGHT: JEDI WAR**

Chapter 2

Many lightsabers went through a short kata, blue green and yellow. Orange and purple. Luke closely observed the fresh batch of students as they went through the basic katas. Off to one side Kip was sparring with one of the jedi masters who

was weilding a staff-saber with green blades. The duel was fast and furious, but to a trained observer like Luke it was clear they were only practicing. He turned his focus back on the students who were just finishing.

"Ok, you al seem to have that down pretty well, lets move on to the fast style kata." Luke said with just a hint of pride in his voice. This latest batch was coming along really well.

Suddenly Luke's comlink beeped causing him to snatch it from hisside and lift it to his face. "Hey, Skywalker." Kyle's voice came.

"Luke here, whats up." Luke asked.

"I found a lead on Jaden, a moisture farmer said he saw someone who matched Jaden's description on Tatooine." Kyle replied.

"Do you need help?" Luke asked.

"No, i'd rather confirm that it really is Jaden first, i call you once i get some new info." Kyle said, then the line went dead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaden smirked, he had managed to get onto Courascant without being detected. He had launched a brief search on some of the outer rim worlds for a place to set up a droid factory and had found just such a place on Tatooine. Now all he had

to do was get Lannik Racto out of prison and convince him to make the droids.

He glanced out from the shadows in which he hid at the prison where his target was being held. He took a moment to straighten his shirt, he had to appear like a respectable citizen for a minute or two. He moved to the front door and entered

while stretching out his perceptions, feeling the security cameras, and quickly studying their inner mechanics with the force.

The man at the front desk looked up and said "I'm afraid visiting hours are over, you will have to come back tommorow."

"I see, well thats no problem as i am not here to visit any of the prisoners anyway." Jaden commented.

"Well, if your here to file a complaint you'll have to get one of those complaint forms over there." The man said pointing to a stack of papers on a desk to the right.

"I'm not here to file a complaint either." Jaden said, then through his control of the force he disabled the cameras, flicking them off and quickly erasing their memory.

The man looked somewhat nervous, though it was hard to tell. "Then why are you here?" He asked suspiciously. Jaden was amused.

He decided it was time to give his new lightsaber a test. A ruby red blade exteneded outwards, a sinister hum emmiting from it. The man recoiled reaching quickly for a blaster pistol at his side, but he never reached it. Jaden sent a burst of

lightning from his hand, launching the man from his chair and into the wall behind him with a sickening crack. Hie hit the floor with his neck twisted at an awkward angle.

"I'm here to take a prisoner." Jaden informed the corpse in a mocking tone as he moved dowsn the hall. A blaster bolt whizzed by his ear causing him to whirl around. A guard stood there with a look of grim determination.

"Your under arrest!" The guard said aiming his blaster at Jaden's face. Jaden hurled his blade javelin style impaling the man through the chest.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leia sighed as she leaned back on her couch. She had recently been elected as supreme chancellor of the republic, a job she had learned was incredibly tiring. She averaged four hours of sleep a night and always had one dispute or another to

solve in the senate. She was almost constantly direting the fleet to one planet or another to maintain peace, because many planets were claiming the new republic as just a mask for another empire. She knew such things would pass with time. Her biggest concern right now was tha lack of ships they had to stop these people from waging war. The majority of the republic fleet had been destroyed at Endor ten years ago, the rest were outdated. New ships had been put into production

but the fleet was still small, and she was having to stretch it pretty thin to keep the republic from splitting apart.

Han sat across from her in a comfy looking chair, though he himself looked very agitated. Ever since Luke had contacted them with the news that one of his jedi had turned to the dark side Han had become certain that an attack was coming.

He had alot to deal with as well. He was a general in the new republic with command over 2000 troops. Elite troops who were in charge of dealing with remnant uprisings, which were suprisingly frequent. He was also in charge of Courascants defenses.

Leia observed that one of Han's eyes was twitching in a very disturbing manner. "You need to relax." She said after a moment.

Han looked at her as he said "I know, but you also know how much i got on my plate."

"You think you got it rough, i am in charge of the security of the whole galaxy, or at least a large chunk of it!" Leia shot back.

"True but your used to being in charge. Speaking of, you wanna..."

"No." Leia cut him off decisively. "Too tired." She explained.

"We could fix that." Han said slyly.

"No." Leia repeated, leaving no room for arguement.

"Alright, but if you change your mind." Han said.

"I won't." She said.

Suddenly there came a beeping from Han's pocket. He reached down and pulled out a comlink. "Whats up." He said.

Leia couldn't here what was said next, but based on the pale look on Han's face it wasn't good.

"Get two elite teams there now! Send a couple of gunships too!" Han was saying. An affirmitave reply came back before Han placed the comlink back in his pocket and said "I have to go."

"Whats wrong!?" She asked. Han wouldn't be going along unless it was really serious, or if there was the possibility of wiping Lando out in pazaak. Either way it was not a good thing.

Han grimaced as he said "Luke's wayward jedi has decided to pay us a visit. He's attacking the prison right now." Then without another word he grabbed his blaster and was out the door.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The police officers stationed to guard the prison, along with building security, had never fought such a foe. Jaden moved from room to room deflecting blaster fire back into the shooters as he went, often moving in and slicing through those

who opposed him.

Security officer Daniel Jackson rushed to a console while trying to ignore the battle that was going on behind him. He rpaidly pressed a number of buttons connecting him to republic defense building.

"Republic security how may i help you." Came the voice. Daniel winced as he looked over his shoulder. Jaden was nowhere in sight, but he could here the screams of the mans victims and the sound of battle down the hall.

"This is the republic prison and police station, we are under attack!!" Daniel said, the sound of the slaughter was moving back in his direction.

The person on the other hand was all buisness now. "Can you describe the attackers!?" The person demanded.

"Its a dark jeid!! Its a..." He looked down to see a red blade protruding from his stomache. He hadn't heard Jaden's approach. Daniel fell to the ground dead, Jaden slashed the console.

Jaden moved through the rooms unopposed now, it seemed he had killed all the guards. He picked up the pace a bit. That damn guard had gotten out a distress signal, which meant more troops would be here soon. Maybe too amny to fight alone.

He quickly entered a hall lined with cells, walls of blue energy keeping the occupants inside. Jaden quickly found Racto, two cells down on the right side. He was sharing the cell with a man Jaden did not recognize. A quick slash of his

lightsaber disabled the energy barrier of the cell, then a quick flick of his saber decapitated the stranger, causing Racto to let out a high pitched scream.

"Lannik Racto, i hope you haven't forgotten me." Jaden said.

Racto looked at him, then an angry look passed over his face as he said "You! Your the reason i'm in here. I oughta" Jaden cut him off by bringing his lightsaber to within an inch of the mans neck.

"Heres the deal. I will free you from this prison, in return you are going to make me an army of those droids you used to make. If you don't, then i will kill you." Jaden hissed.

"Ok, i'll do it! Please don't hurt me!" Racto said. Jaden felt a look of disguist cross his face. He remembered when Kyle had described Racto as a coward, he had been right.

"Follow me, and quickly." Jaden snapped. The moved quickly back towards the entrance. Racto took the time to grab a blaster off one of the fallen guards.

"How did you do this?" Racto exclaimed in awe.

"Easily." Jaden replied as thy reached the exit. Jaden shoved it open and they dashed out, only to find themselves in a spotlight. Jaden cursed as he saw several heavily armed republic troops aiming E-11 blaster rifles at him, and two military

grade gunship hovering about thirty feet off the ground with their forward cannons facing him.

A loud voice boomed out, obviously being amplified by machinery. It said "Stand down and drop your weapons now! Or we will destroy you!"

Jaden counted the ground troops and came up with thirty-six. Two full combat teams. Racto seemed ready to give up now, but Jaden was far from ready. He shved Racto sideways and sprang forward into a hail of blaster fire. He sent every bolt

back into his foes while avoiding weapons fire from the gunships. One of them sent a rocket at him. Bad move. With a simple flick of his wrist, Jaden sent the rocket back at the gunship which was enveloped in a fiery blast before its wreckage crashed o the ground.

That was the first thing Han saw when he arrived on the scene. A sense of horror filled him as he watched Jaden slaughtering the republic troops.. The he looked up as he heard the high pitched whine of another ship, a string of laser fire came

from above blowing the second gunship to peices before an imperial shuttle swerved around with its rear hatch opening. Jaden grabbed Racto and jumped into the shuttle which sped away back into space. Han could only watch as Jaden escaped.


	3. Chapter 3

**JEDI KNIGHT: JEDI WAR**

Chapter 3

Two days after his prison break, Lannik Racto found himself in a large structure on Tatooine. The structure had once been an arean/gambling center complete with its own bar. Now it had been converged into a factory and Racto was curently

overseeing things. He frowned as he looked at the equipment available to him.

"Well, how mani can i expect a day." Jaden asked with his arms crossed. He was hoping for two-hundred or more.

"Well, unless you get me better equipment i'm only gonna be able to make about a hundred a day, if we work double-twime." Racto said.

"Do it." Jaden said as he turned to leave.

"Hold on, what if the new republic finds this operation?" Racto asked. He had no intention of returning to prison, and he knew the republic would have people looking for him. Besides that his new employer was obviously going to be wanted as well.

"You just worry about the droids." Jaden said coldly as he left.

"Ok." Racto said, then he glanced to the workers Jaden had assighned to him and said "Well, lets get to work."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaden entered the cantina where he had agreed to meet a certain bounty hunter. Boba Fett stood in the corner, and if his face had been visible Jaden was certain it would have had a cold calculating look upon it. Another person Jaden had

requested was standing a little ways from Boba. This man was a mercenary called Terrel Crun. Terrel was the leader of a band of roughly a dozen mercenaries, some of the best too.

Boba tensed as he recognized Jaden. The two had met once, Boba had been guarding a weapons cache that Jaden had been sent by the jedi to destroy.

"Relax, i am here to hire you." Jaden informed Boba.

"I assume thats why i'm here as well?" Terrel inquired. Jaden nodded. "Whats the job and how much are you willing to pay?" Terrel said bluntly.

"You are aware of the old arean towards the eastern side of the city? I have a very illegle operation going on there and i require guards to keep people out. I am willing to pay twenty-thousand credits." Jaden explained in a buisness tone, being

careful to keep his voice down so nobody could overhear him. He was unaware that every word he said was being heard anyway.

"You don't honestly think i'm just going to sit around and guard some old building all day do you?" Boba asked impatiently.

Jaden smiled an evil smile as he said "No, i have something entirely different for you, but i'll get to that in a second." He then turned back to Terrel and asked "Well, are you in?"

Terrel looked thoughtful for a moment before replying "Sure." Jaden smirked. "Well then, me and my boys will see you there." Terrel said as he stood. He then walkedaway.

Boba looked at Jaden expectantly.

"As for you, i have someone i would like captured and brought to the following coordinates." Jaden began, handing Boba a datapad with the coordinates. They led to Hoth, where Jaden's vessel was waiting.

"And who is it you want captured?" Boba asked.

"A republic mercenary by the name of Jan Ors. I need her alive or else you will not be paid, if you succed you can expect a payment of thirty-thousand credits." Jaden said. Now he sensed Boba was smirking.

"Very well then." Boba said, then he too departed. Jaden left shortly after. Hidden in the shadows not too far away from where the conversation had occured, Jedi Master Kyle Katarn reached for his comlink.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jan Ors reached for her comlink as it started beeping almost insistantly at her. She was currently in the cockpit of her latest ship, the _Eagle's Talon._

"Hello?" She asked into the comlink.

"Jan? Its Kyle." Kyle said.

Jan sat up a bit straighter. "Kyle! I haven't seen you for months, whats going on?"

"Things have been kinda hectic lately. Sith cults, fallen jedi. Listen, i need you to lay low for awhile. Very low." Kyle said urgently.

Jan frowned. "Why whats wrong?"

"An enemy of mine just hired Boba Fett to capture you, and considering the amount of money involved i don't think Boba is gonna let this one go." Kyle explained.

Jan paled, and decided laying low would be a very good idea. "Ok, i'll do it."

Kyle's relief was almost palpable as he said "Good, Wish i could talk more but i gotta call Luke."

"Mind telling me whats going on first?" Jan asked feeling a bit left out.

"I'll fill you in later, trust me." Kyle said. Then he cut the transmission.

"Huh, now he really is a jedi, he's learned how to be cryptic." Jan commented.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle next contacted Luke who was quick to anwser. "Have you found anything?" Luke asked.

"Yeah, and its one hell of a doozy." Kyle replied letting some small sense of humor slip into his reply.

"What?" Luke said.

"Well, Jaden is defenitely on Tatooine, and is using an old arena as a base for some sort of operation. I'm not sure what, but he's hired a number of mercenaries to guard the place." Kyle explained.

"That makes sense. Two days ago Jaden busted Lannik Racto out of prison, hekilled alot of people in the process including almost forty republic soldiers." Luke replied.

"Lannik Racto? Then he must be using this arena as a factory!" Kyle said in alarm. He didn't specify what type of factory because they both knew. It was a factory for assassin droids.

"Indeed, we have to stop him." Luke said. "Kyle keep an eye on things, try and find out more about the defenses if you can. I will assemble a jedi strike team and join you. I should be there in about three days." Luke said.

"Got it, over and out." Kyle said, then switched off his comm and prepared himself for the three day wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**JEDI KNIGHT: JEDI WAR**

Chapter 4

Jaden stood in the comm room they had set up in this lovely little facility. It was his only means of contacting his fleet. He had decided not tob ring in any of his own men for this operation because that would be sure to attract the attention of

the republic fleet. Therefore Jaden was currently using an old stock freighter called _The Silverfish._ As for workers, he had dragged some of them along from the fleet because they were fairly good at pretending to be citizens. Stormtroopers and imperial officers on the othr hand had absolutely no talent for that sort of thing, or if they did Jaden was yet to see it.

As Jaden stood there a hologram of Captain Webbit, Jaden had promoted him, appeared over the holoprojecter. "You have something to report?" Jaden asked sinisterly.

"Yes my lord. We discovered an imperial outpost stationed in Tregus asteroid feild. It was originally a mining operation for the alloyrs used in the construction of star destoyers. They also had two imperial class star destroyers and one victory

class star destroyer along with a number of TIE ships. They have agreed to join us." Webbit reported.

Jaden smirked like a predator. "Very good, with such a facility under our control we will be able to build our own vessels. I want you to continue searching for any and all imperial forces. We still need more ships to destroy the republic." Jaden

said.

Webbit looked a little startled as he said "Forgive me, but i don't think we will be ready for such an invasion for several years."

Jaden cackled evily, the true power of the dark side flowing through him as he said "You underestimate the dark side of the force. The republic fleet is scattered and divided, the jedi are weakened from the battle of Korriban. It is only a matter

of having enough ships to keep the republic divided and scattered. We are already almost there."

"I see, but if we use all our ships to keep them divided how shall we invade the core worlds?" Webbit continued.

Jaden felt a brief surge of anger, but it was a reasonable question. "That is wwhat your ship will be doing captain." Jaden said coldly.

"Very well." Webbit replied, and Jaden cut the transmission. A wicked smile spread over his face. The republic would fall before him, even now he could sense it. He even dreamt of it, soon it would be a reality.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle had spent the last three days examining the factory from a distance during the day, and more up close explorations at night when he could hide in the shadows. His goal at this point was to find out what sort of defenses the place had.

How many guards were there, how many entrances were there. What weapons did they have. The anwser to all these questions was bad. There was the main entrance, a garage entrance, and that was it. Both entrances were guarded by two people at any given point, often more than that. So far Kyle had identified a dozen individuals among the facilities guards, and all of them were carrying top of the line gear.

They had imp heavy repeaters, E-11 blaster rifles, and one of them, the leader from what Kyle could tell, was lugging around a stouker concussion rifle. He wasn't sure, but he thought he might have seen a rocket launcher at one point, but

that had been at night so it was hard to tell.

Now he was waiting around in a rather bored fashion for Luke and his jedi strike team to arrive at the landing area. Luke had told him he was bringing along seven Jedi Knights for this one. Kyle was pretty sure that would be enough, but he just

couldn't shake that bad feeling in the back of his head.

He finally gave in and said "I have a bad feeling about this." It was at this point a familiar round ship flew over his head and slowly began to settle down in landing bay threem which was just a glorified name for a snd pit that you were allowed to

land in.

Kyle had to chuckle as the ship landed completely, it was the _Millenium Falcon._ The ramp lowered and Han Solo shambled out, with his loyal companion Chewbacca right behind him.

"Han, Chewie! Good to see you." Kyle greeted.

"Hey, you got those credits you owe me." Han asked jokingly.

Kyle shrugged as he replied with "I don't know, you got that blue milk you promised me?" It was a long standing thing betwen them which they always greeted each other with. Chewie gave the wookie equivalent of a chuckle and greeting.

Luke walked down the ramp next followed by seven Jedi Knights who looked ready for anything. "Kyle, did you manage to find out anything about their defenses?" Luke asked.

"Some. A dozen guards, all well armed and well trained from what i can see. Their pretty strong willed to, i don't think mind tricks will work on them unless you really puh for it." Kyle explained.

Luke nodded, while one the jedi, a purple skinne twi'lek asked "Is Jaden there?"

"Yes, he hasen't left the place once since he hired Boba." Kyle said with a shrug.

"Ok then, i think our first priority should be to catch Jaden, then shut down the factory." Luke said.

"Ok, but were gnna have a hell of a time fighting the guards, i'd say most of them are up at my level before i became a jedi, and thats nothing to shake a stick at. Were gonna need a plan to get in." Kyle said.

"Leave that to me." Han said. Then he said "I'll distract them, lure them away and you guys slip in and do what you do."

"Ok, lets do it." Kyle. So they set off.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The garage entrance was a boring place. There was nothing to see or do. The two mercs their, both humans, were bored silly. John, the one to the right had an E-11 blaster rifle with an illegal energy enhancement cell. The one on the left side of

the door held an imp heavy repeater that had been modified to carry 25 more ammo than the standard issue. Both of them were very experience, and very very good at their job.

"Hey, over here." Came a voice, they looked up to see a man they both recognized from the Holonet as Han Solo, and his wookie companion. "Hows your factory coming along." Han asked with a grin.

The two had specific orders regarding republic personnal, kill them as quickly as possible. They fired but Han was already in motion drawing his blaster and firing as he went into a roll. Due to the roll he wasn't able to aim well enough to score a

hit, but Chewie's shot caught the one with the repeater in the chest knocking him into the wall causing him to slump to the ground. John was not concerned, he knew his companions armour would have scattered enough of the blast to prevent death. He fired several precise shots at the two who quickly retreated away. John's companion had already regained his feet and aimed into the air before releasing a concentrated burst of energy from the secondary firing port which arkerd though the air in Han's direction catching the smuggler off guard. It landed between the two blowing both of them from their feet.

Suddenly a whirling blue blade flew forward and slashed through John sending him topling to the ground, and in his dying moments he was vaquely aware of a green blade held by a man in black being plnged into his partners chest, then

everything went black.

Kyle and Luke deactivated their blades while Han and Chewie pulled themselves to their feet.

"I thought you said these guys were as good as you were before you got the force." Luke said.

"These two are exceptions i guess." Kyle said shrugging. The other Jedi came forward and it was time.

"Alright, lets go." Luke said, and they entered.


	5. Chapter 5

**JEDI KNIGHT: JEDI WAR**

* * *

**AN:Well, this chapter is loosely based on the battle for Geonossiss in Attack Of The Clones. I hope you all enjoy. I gotta go get some coffee now as i got almost no sleep last night. Couple that with my the late night Karate class i participate in and i can barely keep my eyes open. **

* * *

Chapter 5

Jaden's head shot up as he sensed it, a disturbance in the force. He focused his senses throughout the building, probing every inch of it. It didn't take long to find the source of the disturbance. He felt a number of jedi moving through the building.

He let out a low growl as he detected Kyle among them.

He pulled out his comlink and and activated it. "Racto, how many droids do we have available for use?" He asked.

The reply came shortly after. "89 units are ready, the rest are have already been shipped to the Hoth system."

Jaden nodded before ordering "Set all of them up in ambush position in the central arena." That being done Jaden switched the comm frequency to communicate with Terrel.

"Terrel here." The mercenaries gruff voice came over the comm.

Jaden smirked. He didn't much care for mercenaries, but they had uses as long as you payed them alot.

"This is Jaden, nine jedi have breached the facility, do not engage them. I have ana mbush set up for them in the arena. Let them pass you and your men by, once they enter send some of your men to block their escape, but make sure to keep

the entrnces guarded." Jaden explained.

"Understood." Terrel said as he cut the line. Jaden headed for the central arena's servation platform.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jan sighed in relief, she was almost at her destination. After Kyle had called her about Boba she had set a course for a republic cruiser in an unnamed system. The cruiser in question would be glad to except her because they were short a few

hands after an encounter with some pirates, so they had agreed over the comm to let her board the vessel and join the crew. She figured that was about as safe a place as she was going to find, and she would be there in half an hour.

She was just starting to relax when the ships worning klaxons started blaring. In an instant her hands had flown to the ships controls and she initiated a scan, and felt the blood draining from her face as the results came back to her. Another

vessel was moving in, and she recognized the design as being _Slave 1_. Boba Fett's ship. She let out a foul curse as the pursuing ship opened fire, a quick series of snapping dodge rolls just barely kept her ahead of the deadly lances of red energy that were racing at her ship. She tried to swing her ship around but Boba was to fast, moving his ship to stay behind her and continued firing.

"Damn it!!" Jan yelled loudly as her ship rocked with the impact of multiple laser hits which quickly disabled her deflector shields. Thinking fast she sent out a distress signalhoping that the republic cruiser would pick it up in time. Next she took

the ship through a voilent spin before using a sudden reversal and deaccelleration causing Boba's ship to fly past her. A vicious smirk crossed her face as she triggered a burst of laser fire of her own but _Slave 1's _sheilds absorbed the fire.

"Ok, now lets finish this game off shall we?" Jan asked herself as she fired several more bursts which Boba dodged by twisting his shockingly manuverable vessel through a series of looping spins that made Jan's earlier evasion seem like

that of an ametuer. Then a small compartment on the back of Boba's ship opened releasing a mine that fle right at Jan's ship. She had just time for her scanners to tell her it was an electric charge mine before it detonated releasing a massive surge of electricity which quickly disabled her ship. A groan escaped her as she realised what this meant, he had caught her.

But just as she was about to give up hope a number of x-wing fighters flew in firing on Boba's ship rapidly forcing it to flee into hyperspace.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The jedi moved quickly through the facility, Han and Chewie had agreed to stay outside and give advanced warning if anyone went in behind the jedi. Luke went first, his lightsaber held inactive in his hand. Kyle was behind him on the right, and

the rest of the jedi were moving in no particular order.

Finally one of them, a zabrak female said "Something isn't right here."

"She's right." Agreed another of the jedi. This one was an older human weilding staff-saber and wearing the outfit of a jedi master. He continued with "We should have run into the guards by now. But we haven't."

Kyle closed his eyes for a moment, seeming to be concentrating very hard, before saying in a somewhat concerned tone "Jaden knows were here."

Luke said "Then we must proceed with caution, lets go." This being said the group continued their progress until they came up a rampway and found themselves in what appeared to be the central arena.

Suddenly a familliar voice shouted out "Master Skywalker, Master Katarn, welcome to my humble facility!!"

They all turned towards the voice and saw Jaden observing them from a veiwing station, much like roman emperors used in their arena, or the one Dooku used on Geonossiss. "Its Kyle!!" Kyle shouted back.

Jaden smirked as he said "I'm sorry Master Katarn." He said mockingly.

Kyle sighed while Luke shouted "Jaden, stand down now or we will apprehend you by force!"

Jaden snorted as he said "You'll apprehend me by force!? I didn't know jedi had a sense of humour."

"Stand down!" Luke repeated as he ignited his green lightsaber.

All humour seemed to leave Jaden as he shouted "Attack!!"

The jedi whirled as suddenly assassin-droids began to pour into the arena. In the next instant several lightsabers came to life, whirling madly to deflect an oncoming wave of blaster fire back at the droids, who simply activated an electric barrier

around them rendering the return fire useless, then they resumed their fire in a pattern that allowed for continous attack. One of the jedi, the purple skinned twi'lek sprang upwards through the air weilding a yellow lightsaber which she swung for Jaden's arm, bit he blocked with his own blood red blade. The two saber sizzled and hissed as they met but Jaden was quick to sidestep throwing his attacker off balance.

Back in the arena, the jedi learned quickly not to get close to the droids when one of them charged head on only to be electrocuted to death. The amount of fire was overwhelming and it was quickly becoming clear the jedi could not win. Kyle

twiled his blade faster than he ever had before in his life, using the force to both predict enemy fire and move faster, and he was still ujust barely able to keep up. Even when the returned blaster bolts did get past the bariers they were just deflected by the droids armour. Kyle did the one thing he could think of, and fired off a wave of force lightning which easily disabled two of the droids. He also knew that if the droids armor took enough hits it would wear down and they would be

destroyed. Another droid quickly fell that way.

While those jedi were fighting for their lives the twi-lek, whose name is Aerian, hurled a force push at Jaden who blocked before using force grip, but Aerian used push again forcing Jaden to let go before she used force absorb to catch a blast of

lightning he sent her way, but her defenses were qickly penetrated forcing her to lift her lightsaber into the path of the attack. Jaden took this chance to mentally attack her, but was suprised at the strength of her mental defenses, he quickly turned his attention back to her when she went into a roll escaping the lightning and charged him head on, lightsaber raised high for attack.

"You are quite impressive." Jaden sincerely complemented as their blades met with a fierce sizzling crash, spitting sparks outwards.

"You are quite strong yourself." Aerian hissed back, but a quick force push from him forced her to disengage allowing him to launch an agressive flurry of lightsaber strikes quickly driving her backwards despite her best efforts.

With perfect timing Luke managed to hurl his lightsaber into one of the droids slicing it in half before retreiving his blade with the force and continuing to twirl it defensively, a grimace crossing his face as two more jedi fell. They were slowly picking off the droids, but it wasn't enough, Luke realized. So far three jedi had been killed, and he knew that Aerian was no match for Jaden so she would probably fall soon as well. He kept his own blade working furiously, before another throw

took out a pair of droids befre returning to him and resuming a defensive huirlwind about Luke.

A quick series of dodge rolls kept Aerian ahead of Jaden's blade, before she finally managed to regain some balance, and charged forward twirling her blade for his arms and legs in an effort to beat him without killing him, but Jaden easily

deflected every slash, and parried every thrust. She desperately channeled the force through her body, moving faster and striking harder, but Jaden continued to turn aside her every attack seemingly with ease. But secretly, he was slowly starting to tire. It wasn't near enough to really affect him, but he was still tiring. He had to admit that this jedi was better than he had thought. Only Kyle had ever been able to wear him down, though he had done it much faster than this girl.

Still, she was showing a great deal of potential. Once again he mentally attacked her this time driving through her defenses and was preparing to shred her mind when he detected it. At first he wasn't quite sure what it was, but he soon recognized it. She had feelings for him. He almost couldn't beleive it, she felt romanticly towards him. At first he readied to cotninue his attack, but then a thought crept into his own mind. He could use this to his advantadge, still in her mind he

ordered her body into unconcioussness. Back on the physical plain she collapsed in mid slash, her saber falling from her slack grip rolling to a stop at his feet.

A quick hand signal brought Terrel to his side. "Take this woman to my ship." He demanded.

"Fine." Terrel said, not sounding very pleased with this assignment. He slung her over his shoulder and quickly departed. Jaden picked up his lightsaber and turned his eye to the five jedi in the arena, just in time to see one of them miscalculate

a jump and land on top of one of the droids electric barriers executing him instantly. Four out of nine jedi still stood. Jaden could almost taste his victory. Suddenly three republic gunships streaked out of the sky and opened fire on the droids, the quad laser fire demolishing several dozen droids while the jedi scrambled to get clear while republic troops dropped down into the stands where Terrel's men promplty began firing on them, only for the republic troops to return fire in an all

out fire fight.

In space above Tatooine, two republic light cruisers stood ready to block enemy escape as three more gunships moved for the surface.


	6. Chapter 6

**JEDI KNIGHT: JEDI WAR**

Chapter 6

Jaden cussed loudly and explosively as he looked down at the arena. How!? How could this be happening? That was what was in his mind. He had barely gotten this facility up and running, barely managed to squeeze anything out of it. And

now he could see it all falling apart. The republic gunships had been joined by three more, making five, and were demolishing his droids with quad-laser fire and an occasional rocket. The droids return fire dissipated harmlessely against the ships deflector shields. Those droids that managed to find cover quickly found themselves under attack by the remaining jedi.

He turned his eyes to the stands where almost thirty republic troops were exchanging fiece volleys of weapon fire with the ten mercenaries still guarding the place, though it was clear they had no hope of repelling this attack. More republic

troops were already making their way into the arena to help eliminate the remaining thirty or so droids, who were quick to target these new foes with quick and precise bursts of weapon fire which slowed the republic advance, but not by much.

Rage boiled within the dark jedi, his hand lifted towards a rocket that was a republic troop had just fired at his droids, and he used the force to send the rocket flying right into the path of one of the gunships destroying it as a feral look of rage

came over his face. He felt a sickening pleasure as he felt the pilots of that gunship die in the explosion, the flaming wreckage crashing down on another part of the facility punching through the roof. This resulted in a fire which caused a cloud of smoke to lift high into the air.

He suddenly ducked to the right as the high energy beam of a republic sniper rifle came at him, missing by inches. He hurled force lightning in the direction the shot had come from, claiming the lives of two more republic troops.

Down in the arena Luke and Kyle nodded to each other as Jaden sent a couple more blasts of lightning into the sky in an effort to bring down the gunship which were now firing directly on the facility's main structure where a fresh batch of droids

had just been activated. The two jedi launched themselves into the air towards Jaden's booth, and both of them could clearly see the hellish yellow color his eyes had taken. Kyle felt a stab of pain in his heart, this boy who had sank so far into the dark side had been Kyle's student and friend, one of the finest jedi alive. Now here he was, the very defenition of evil.

Jaden saw them coming, and dre not only his lightsaber, but he also raised Aerian's yellow blade with his red blade deflecting both the jedis opening attacks with a flourish.

"Give up Jaden, you can't win this!" Kyle declared as he pushed his blue blade hard against the blade of Aerians lightsaber.

"You underestimate my power!!" Jaden snarled, then broke out of the lock and whirled his two blades with blinding speed as he sank into a force rage. Luke and Kyle quickly took the offensive slashing and thrusting for every opening they could

find, but Jaden's mastery of dual lightsaber combat caught them both off guard as he quickly deflected their every attack without giving so much as an inch of ground. Kyle spun around moving behind Jaden and slashing for his exposed back, but the dark jedi twirled about lifting his own blade to parry Kyle's attack, while continuing to match Luke's every attack with Aerian's blade. For a moment this continued, but even Jaden could not fight two foes in such a small space for long,

and so he jumped down into the stands with both jedi following, only the second they touched down he was attacking with both blades at once while hurling bursts of force lightning and force drain to keep them off balance.

Luke countered this with a flurry of pushes while Kyle focused on using several broad sweeping strikes to open Jaden's defenses, and it was quickly becoming clear that Jaden could not beat them both by himself.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Han moved quickly with about twenty republic soldiers behind him, plus Chewbacca. The republic gunships had reported several droids, at least a hundred, had been activated in the factory and the gunships would not be able to blast them out

without a full scale bombardment, which would likely kill several of their men fighting in the arena. So han had voulenteered to lead a small batallion of troops to egage these droids.

He could hear the sounds of the battle currently going on, it sounded like it had reached its peak outside. Another minute or so and it would start to lessen, then just fade out as the the enemies were all either wiped out or captured. That was

Han's expert opinion anyway, and he had seen enough battles that his opinionwas pretty good.

They rounded a corner to see a red glow of fire and the haze of smoke, a result of earlier attempts at bombardement. Then his mind registered the droids moving towards them, and he lifted his blaster and opened fire. In the next instant the hall

wass filled by the sound of blaster discharges and droids being shot down, plus an occasional battle cry. A man who han recognized as Racto rounded the corner with a oncussion rifle and fired on the republic position driving them back while the droids sent a a volley of their own flooring two of Han's men who had been riddles with blaster ifre.

They retreated a bit further into a more open area which had once been a pub/gambling area, the tables were still there with some pazaak cards scattered about the floor.

"Use the tables like shields, turn them on their side!" Han yelled as the first doid rounded the corner. He fired several quick shots reducing the droid to a scrap heap. But several more droids moved into the room spreading out and letting their shield absorb enemy fire while taking some shots of their own, killing another republic troop not two feet from Han.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Han muttered as he took anothjer shot, taking out another droid.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The whirling hum of flashing lightsabers was all Kyle could hear. They had Jaden on the defensive on the physical plain, but his mental attacks were quickly starting to have an effect, distracting them allowing Jaden to get in some attacks of his

own.

Kyle had to admit a certain sense of pride in Jaden. Not pride for what he was doing, but for how far he had come in terms of skill. Suddenly Kyle found himself flying backwards, a result of a powerfull force push. Suddenly alone against Jaden

Luke was being driven back by a seemingly infinete chaing of slashes coming his way. He quickly swung his blade around meeting each slash, but he was unable to regain the upper-hand.

Kyle rolled to his feet and moved back towards the fight swinging his blaed hard at Jaden's head while Luke swung at his chest. Jaden met both attacks and hled them at bay in a fierce lock.

"Surrender, you can't beat us both." Luke calmly stated.

Jaden nodded almost in agreement, then sent ut o force shockwave which sent both jedi hurling backwards in a wild uncontrolled spin, and whent hey recovered, Jaden was nowhere in sight.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Racto launched a stream of cusses that would have made Boba Fett blush had he heard them. At first he had thought wiping out Han's group would be easy, how wrong he had been! At first Han had been forced to retreat, noow he and his men

had managed to set up a sturdy defense, and no matter how many shots he fired or how many droids he sent on suicidal attacks Racto could not drive the enmy back even by an inch. They held firm and shot down droid after droid.

Racto found himself with only one option, retreat. He turned to his droids and yelled "Attack!!" And all the droids surged forwards at once for Han's position firing as they went, but the republic troops fired back and threw grenades demolishing

the oncoming droids. Racto took this chance and ran through the halls of the doomed factory for the garage exit, only to find himself faced with a dozen republic troops blocking his escape. He knew instantly he had no chance of fighting his way through them, even with a concussion rifle they he would need at least four shots, and they would gun him down before he could get two.

One of the troops shouted "Drop your weapon and put your hands up!"

Racto was about to comply when he heard "Drop your weapon and die Racto!" Racto knew that voice.

Jaden sailed gracefully through the air and landed between Racto and the troops. "The dark jedi, open fire!!" One of the troops ordered. A spray of blaster fire came their way, but Jaden whirled his red blade deflecting the incoming shots back

into his foes, sending them off balance just long enough tohurl a storm of lightning into them blowing all of them over a dozen feet backwards.

Jaden whirled about to face Racto and said "Come on, we don't have much time." The two rushed to the docks which were heavily locked down by republic troops. There were rougly seven troops in every landing area. Jaden rushed for his ship

and twirled his lioghtsaber quickly forcing his way through them, while Racto fired off a shot from his concussion rifle, disabling a republic gunship that had been hovering above the docks.

Racto had no chance to speak before Jaden through him on board his battered ship, then got in himself. The ship lifted into space and went into hyperspace before the rpublic ships could lock a tractor beam.


	7. Chapter 7

**JEDI KNIGHT: JEDI WAR**

Chapter 7

The first thing Jaden did upon his return to his flagship was to go into his quarters, and let loose his rage in a storm of dark side energy. Lightning flared from his finger tips as he let out an enraged yell, scorching the wall, while several objects

swirled through the air around him like a small tornado. Finall after several minutes he aloud himself to calm down, this wasn't getting him anywhere.

He anwsered his comlink as it began beeping. "I said i did not wish to be disturbed!" He snapped angrily.

"I apologize my lord, but i felt you would like to know that we have been contacted by two more imperial bases who wish to join us." Webbit's voice came.

Jaden quirked an eyebrow. "Elaborate." He commanded.

Webbit said "One is on Kejim, they have a fleet bigger than our own. If they joined us we would have over fourty ships!" His tone was excited.

Jaden smirked, it would not be enough for war, but if the other group was half as big it would be. "The other one?" He asked.

"Artus Prime, they have over thirty ships and twenty thousand ground troops." Webbit reported, and Jaden smirked. But then he remembered his rage for the jedi and the republic, rage for their attack on his factory.

"I have orders, i am placing the _Titan_ in Racto's service to find a new location for a droid factory. In the meantime i want you to assemble three ships, at least one seige ship, and have them meet us at Yavin 4." Jaden said as revenge filled his

mind.

"Sir, you plan to attack the jedi?" Webbit asked in shock.

"Yes, in the meantime i wish to speak with the prisoner." Jaden said.

"Very good my lord." Webbit said, then cut the transmission.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After the fight had ended the republic forces had met up on the _Hand Of Justice_. It was a new design of light cruiser that could go head to head with an imperial class star destroyer in terms of raw firepower, unfortunately they made up for this

by having diminished shields. They were meant for attacking an enemy fleets flank.

The commander of the republic force, commander Bre'ne Tuck, a bith, was stood with his back to a tactical veiwing screen. Kyle and Luke sat in comfortable chairs on either side of a rather large breifing table.

"So, how did you know to come here?" Kyle asked bluntly.

Tuck said "Chancellor Leia said that the jedi had learned of a terrorist operation on Tatooine, and said that they may need back up. So she ordered us here, and it is a good thing or the enemy would still be intact, and you would be dead."

"Yes, and for your help you have our thanks. But i fear that this fight was only the beggining." Luke said.

"You think the enemy may regroup?" Tuck asked.

"I used to know the guy in charge of that operation, and i can gaurentee not only will he not stand down, he's probably already planning a counter-attack." Kyle explained in a solemn tone.

Tuck sighed as he said "In that case you hve the service of my fleet, we have orders to cooperate with the jedi until the enemy is defeated completely."

"Ok, first i think we need to head back to Yavin." Kyle said.

"Why?" Tuck asked in suprise.

Luke stepped in with "Jaden will defenitely strike back, but he is not so foolish as to attack the republic unless he believes beyond a shadow of a doubt that he will win, therefore he will attack the jedi. Our academy is isolated making it

vulnerable to their attacks, we should move there and take him down when he arrives."

"Then we shall go there right away, and with a little luck we can end this rebellion of his soon." Tuck said.

Luke and Kyle smiled at each other as they shared a thought. In their experience, there was no such thing as luck.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aerian glared at Jaden, who sat opposite her at the steel table that was placed precisely in the middle of the room. It was an interrogation chamber, or at least it strongly resembled one.

"What do you want?" She demanded coldly.

Jaden smiled in a way that made ice seem warm as he said "Actually i was hoping you would agree to join me."

She snorted as she asked "And i would do that why?"

"Because we both want the same thing." Jaden explained, as if it were the most obvious thing in the universe.

"I doubt that." Aerian hissed.

"Oh? What i want is peace and justice for the galaxy, are you saying you don't?" Jaden said.

"Right, you went and tried to make an army of assassin droids because you want peace." Aerian said sarcasticly.

Jaden sighed regretfully as he adi "Sometimes sacrifices are needed to bring peace. The republic, with all its greedy senators can never maintain peace. To many people with to many desires. In order for peace to truly exist a single person

must take charge. One person will not fight civil wars with himself over silly things and pointless matters."

"Like the emperor." Aerian said.

Jaden looked hurt as he said "Force no! The emperor was a monster who cared only for power and self gain, i on the other hand care for galactic peace and prosperity. It truly saddens me what must be done for such peace to exist. There will

be war and death in the process, but it is only one war. Would you rather prefer that, or an eternity of civil wars and pointless rebellions. In the long run i am saving countless lives!" Jaden said, letting the slightest hint of excitement into his voice.

Aerian looked thoughtfull. "ut the jedi, they will maintain peace." He could feel her doubt growing.

"Really, it eems all they've done is attract more trouble, Desann's reborn jedi. The disciples of ragnos. These groups came about and attacked the galaxy to strike at the jedi. They try to protect the peace, but in fact it is their very existence

that draws the sith out again and again to ravage the republic." Jaden said. As her doubt continued to grow, he said "The jedi have brought only trouble to the republic. Even now this ship, along with several others are en route to remove the threat of the jedi. I truly could use your help to gain peace. I will gladly continue your training, show everything about the force, all i ask in return is your help." Jaden added a perfect note of pleading to his voice.

"If i help, if i agree to your terms. You must promise to offer every foe a chance to surrender peacefully. The jedi, every fleet you engage and every planet you take. Always give them a chance to surrender, and never opress them." Aerian

said sternly.

"Naturally." Jaden said in a relieved tone. On the inside he was doing the mental equivelant of rubbing his hands together while cackling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Upon arrival on Yavin 4 the first thing Luke did was assemble the jedi pilots. The twenty most skilled jedi pilots quickly lifted their fighters into the air while the republic ships assembled their own fighters. The reason they were already assembling was because long range scanners had detected an imperial fleet rapidly approaching their position.

Luke and Kyle met up in the hanger. "Ok, whats the plan? There is a plan right?" Kyle asked.

"Yes, i'll lead the pilots up there. You get the rest of the jedi ready for the fight in case any enemies slip past. Also, 2 republic combat squads will be joining you down here to bolster the defense." Luke explained.

Han walked up and said "Then what are we waiting for, the Falcon isn't getting any younger for this fight. Neither am i."

Kyle chuckled as he went to do his job. "Lets go then." Luke said with a smile. The two old friends got their respective ships and flew up into space.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At 2:35 pm, an imperial fleet consisting of one imperial class star destroyer, two victory class star destroyers, and one seige class str destroyer entered the Yavin system.


	8. Chapter 8

**JEDI KNIGHT: JEDI WAR**

Chapter 8

Tuck knew he wasn't going to like the anwser to his question, but it was his duty to ask it. The enemy fleet was now barely visible as some specks against the backdrop of space. He turned to lieutenent Oler, his tactical officer and asked "Status report?"

Oler said "Sir, its not good. They have us outnumbered 2-1. For every fighter we through at them they'll have two, same goes for capital ships."

"Then we should be grateful that the jedi have sent some of their own pilots to assist us, including master skywalker himself. He is the most talented pilot in the known galaxy." Tuck said, though secretly he wasn't feeling very hopeful about

this. He had seen more battle than the rest of his crew combined, and he knew the odds of victory here were slimmer than a twi'lek dancers waist.

"I hope your right sir, because they just deployed two-thousand fighters our way!" Oler said.

"Bring all auto defense turrets online and deploy all fighter wings, lets make this as difficult for the enemy as possible." Tuck said. For better or for worse, the fight was about to begin.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke twisted his z-95 starfighter through a series of twisting loops and spirals as the space around his fighter was filled with streaking green bolts of laser energy, while triggering quick bursts of return fire every few seconds and watching as

his shots blew enemy ships to peices. But it seemed for every fighter he took out three more were ready to take its place and several of the surrounding x-wings were being shot to peices.

He swerved with three TIE-fighters falling in behind him firing a continious spray of weapons fire, but an x-wing came behind and picked off two of them, only to be destroyed from behind by a TIE-intercepter. A quick glance at his scanners

showed that in fifteen minutes the enemy cruisers would be in firing range of the defending fleet, that was when things would really get tricky. He noticed out of the corner of his eye two enemy bombers rapidly closing on the republic flagship, if they were able to get close enough they could drop their bombs causing severe damage to the defending ships.

"This is skywalker, Kyp do you read?" Luke said into the comm as he took after the bombers, still not quite in firing range yet.

"Kyp here, how can i help?" Kyp replied.

"Enemy bombers closing on home fleet, i may need some help to take them down." Luke explained.

"I'm on it!" Kyp said back, and the next second Luke watched as Kyp came flying in spraying the bombers with a steady stream of laser fire, but their thick armor and defelctor shields kept them in one peice, until Han came in with the Falcon"s

turrets spewing deadly lances of energy reducing the enemy bombers to scrap.

"Thanks Han." Luke said.

"Now help me!" Han said as four TIE-fighters closed in on him firing on the Falcon. Luke closed in sweeping left from right, then right from left while firing his weapons destroying the enemy fighters.

Then Tuck's voice came over the comm. "Shock squadron is down, enemy fighters have breached our peremiter!"

Without a though Luke and Kyp turned their fighters towards the breach and flew in behind the enemy fighters. Seven enemy ships had breached their defense and were firing on the _Black Wing_, one of the two republic ships. Its auto defense

turrets shot down four of the fighters while the other three turned to face Luke, only for Kyp to take them out with several precise bursts of fire. Then without any speaking at all they swung their ships around to fill the gap in their defense, and saw a swarm of severaln dozen enemy fighters closing in.

"Oh." Luke said.

"Shit." Kyp finished. Then they opened fire.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaden was rather suprised that the republic was actually trying to fight him off. They were severly outnumbered, and now his star destroyer was in firing range, meaning he could have his main batteries target enemy fighters, or the republic cruisers for that matter. Then again, he thought, maybe they thought the jedi could even the fight out. Not likely, but possible, he conceded.

"Shall i give the order to fire my lord?" Webbit asked.

Jaden smirked, under the fire of his flagship the enmies fighters would be destroyed by the hundreds. "Yes, fire all batteries at any and all enemy vessels." He said.

Webbit turned and gave the order. Jaden watched with a large smirk as green bolts of turbo-laser fire flew from his ships main guns tearing into the enemy position. He could sense the alarm of the republic leaders, then their own ships returned

the fire sending bursts of turbo-laser fire at his ship causing the shields to flicker.

"Thats right, keep firing, it will only delay the inevitable." Jaden whispered to himself, then his smirk doubled.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

If Luke had been asked to describe what was happening, he would have called it a fire storm. Thats because so many ships, friendly and hostile alike were exploding around his own fighter that it looked much like a fire storm. He had been

certain that the sheer number of enemy fighters would destroy them, but several y-wings had flown in flinging mines head long into the enmy fighters blowing them apart by the dozens.

"If i were'nt fighting for my life i'd think that was kinda pretty!" Kyp said over the comm as he barely avoided strings of turbo-laser fire from the enemy capital ships.

"Just keep focused!" Luke said back as he opened fire on the nearest enemy fighter and watched as it went up in a fiery blast before the cold vacume of space snuffed it out, then swerved away from a fierce exchange between red group and

the oncoming enemy fighters. In reply Kyp sent a proton torpedo flying headlong into an enemy bomber just before it could drop its payload on THOJ, the abbreviation for the flagship.

Luke swerved again as the enemy cruisers got closer and closer, spraying the whole battle field with turb-laser fire, destroyin countless fighters. He offered a cuss and said, "Re group, Green group! Form up behind me and prepare for a direct

assualt on the enemy cruisers!"

"Are you nuts!?" Came a high pitched voice over the comm.

"We have to tke out their guns or we will all be destroyed!" Luke shouted. Roughly fifty ighters flew in behind him and followed as he swerved in between lines of enemy fired while his scanners located enemy batteries. He was getting that

sinking feeling that told him it would not be enough.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tuck found he was not overly joyed over how the fight was going. The enmy cruiser were destroying countless fighters, and the return fire wasn't having much effect. He could order his own cruiser to close the distance, but that would mean

exposing them to more enemy fire, and they were taking enough as it was. He glanced nervously at his chrono which read 3:45 pm. He found it hard to beleive they had been fighting that long, but he saw no reason to doubt it.

"Status report." He commanded.

Oler said "Enemy cruisers are closing, but they have yet to turn their fire on us. Green and red groups are launching an attack, presumably to disable some of those turbo-lasers while we still have some fighters left. We have lost a fifth of our

fighters so far. The siege class star destroyer is attempting to move into position over the planet to drop its troop carriers."

Tuck frowned, if that Seige ship succeeded thn this whole fight became an exercise int he pointless. "Redirect all fire on the seige ship and order Wraith squadron to target its engines." Tuck ordered, whether or not they could stop it he didn't

know, but they could sure as hell slow it down.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaden frowned as the enemy cruisers redirected their fire into his seige ship, the _Dragon's Talon._ He growled low in his throat, they were trying to stop him from getting ground troops onto the surface. The fools!

"Commander, turn our main guns on the THOJ, targed their command bridge." Jaden snarled.

"Yes sir, but as long as their shields are up we won't be able to cause any serious damage." Webbit announced.

"Then beat your way through them!" Jaden roared. Webbit got to work.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

THOJ shook voilently as enemy fire punded it. He wasn't sure why they were being targeted now, when they had ben ignored earlier. Then he had it, the enemy was trying to defend the seige ship. He smiled.

"Have Black Wing open fire on the enemy star destroyer, lets make them sweat a little." Tuck said as a smug little smile spread over his face.

"Yes sir!" Oler said. Soon he watched as his fellow captains ship sent lines of red turbo-laser fire at the imperial class star destroyer. He turned his eyes back to the seige ship and frowned when he saw their fire wasn't doing enough damage,

and several TIE-fighters and TIE-intercepters had engaged the squad he had sent to attack its engines.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke's group rapidly closed on the enemy cruisers splitting up into smaller groups to avoid the crossfire being directed at them, even so half their fighters were destroyed before they could breach the defensive fire, but then they had the enemies

main guns in their sights. He sent two proton missles flying into the nearest guns and watched with satisfaction as it went up in flames, the other fighters wre just starting an attack of their own when a hundred TIE-fihgters came out of nowhere and opened fire demolishing the whole group in seconds, but Luke swerved under the star destroyer and went full speed back for republic positions.

"Luke you there!?" Han's voice said over the comm.

"Affirmitave." Luke replied as he went through a series of dodge rolls as he moved back through the cross fire that had claimed so many ships on their way in.

"The seige ship is almost in position to drop its troop pods to the surface, i'm about to attack it and was wondering if you'd like to join me." Han said in a casual tone.

"Why not." Luke said with a shrug, then dodged between several missles and swerving through countless dogfights as he closed on the seige ship, but he realized even as he spoted the Falcon closing in with its turrets blaring that it was to

late.

He felt his stomache sinking as the troop pods, a dozen of them each one carrying a hundred ground troops dropped into the planets gravity well. He felt hope faiding, despite everything, the enmy had breached their defenses.


	9. Chapter 9

**JEDI KNIGHT: JEDI WAR**

Chapter 9

Kyle rushed back and forth from station to station in an effort to keep tabs on the battle raging in space over Yavin 4. The latest reports were not very encouragin, an enemy seige ship had penetrated their defenses and dropped roughly

twelve-hundred troops to the surface.

"Hurry, get that turret active!" Cried one of the republic troops. They were trying very hard to erect a defensible position against the invaders.

"Not enough time." Came the reply.

"Let me." Kyle said approaching the turret, with a flick of his mind here and a twist of his wrist there the weapon was soon ready to go.

"Thanks." The soldier said gratefully.

Kyle turned back to the comm station as Tuck's voice came through. "Sorry, but were losing to many ships, were gonna have to fall back for awhile."

"I understand." Kyle said, though in truth he dreaded the thought of facing Jaden's army without the support of repuublic ships.

He turned as one of the jedi watching for enemy movement cried out "Here they come!!" Kyle looked out to see several atst's emerging from the trees with a large number of ground troops who held a wide array of weaponry. He ignited his

lightsaber, and took comfort in the presence of the glowing blue blade.

He turned to the republic troops who nervously held their weapons ready, and carefully aimed their turrets. "Fire!" He commanded. A storm of blaster fire flew out to the attacking force while a dozen jedi ignited their sabers and began deflecting

the furious return fire back at the attackers. The ground fight had begun.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke twisted and turned, carrying his fighter through a series of looping twists that kept it just ahead of the pursuing enemy force. He along with the rest of the jedi pilots, who had all survived so far refused to abandon the defense of Yavin 4

no matter the odds. Tuck had retreated his fleet to a safe distance outside enemy firing range. Luke fired several bursts of laser fire sending a number of enemy fighters spiraling away before they exploded.

"You think we'll ever get a break?" Han asked over the comm as the Falcon flew by, Han had chosen to fight alongside the jedi.

"Only in our dreams." Luke said in a strained tone as he narrowly escaped death for the thousandth time that day while Kyp came in behind shooting some of the fighters off Luke's tail.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle groaned, the original reports on enemy numbers were not accurate. They had expected 1200, it was more like 6000 troops not counting tjhe atst's, which were wiping out every defense the republic troops tried to erect. Kyle could here the

whirling of hundreds of lightsabers as the jedi fought for their home, deflecting thousands of blaster bolts a second. Every minute or so a jedi would crumple to the ground with severe blaster wounds.

The squad captain of the republic troops, a man named Ackermen ran over. "This is bad, every time we try to erect our turrets they just blow them up again, and if we can't use any turrets then we can't stop those atst's." He reported.

"I know." Kyle said in an annoyed way.

"We need a plan, badly." Aackermen said, then ducked as a rocket sailed over head and blew a large chunk out of a nearby wall.

"You just worry about the turrets, i'll handle the rest." Kyle said, then ran forward his blade working furiously seeming to encase him in blue light as he reflected hundreds of blaster bolts at the people who shot them while using the force to

anticipate each shot, keeping just ahead of the storm of death flying at him with each second. As Kyle advance on one of the jedi groups, consisting of thirty jedi knights he yelled "Follow me!"

The jedi fell in with him their blades working furiously against the enemy fire as they rushed the enemy line. The main fight was taking place in a large open courtyard, with the atst's standing off a little ways firing rockets on the jedi position.

Rockets flew upon them but they used the force to send the rockets back at the atst's blowing several of them to peices. Kyle's lightsaber flashed out claiming the life of a stormtrooper, then he was a blur of motion taking out the enemy by the dozens with lightning quick slashes.

The rest of the academy, and the surrounding area was host to dozens of smaller battles. Kyle turned watching as a sniper beam missed his head by less than an inch. That second seemed to strecth out forever, as he saw how close his

life had just come to ending, then he was slashing down countless tormtroopers.

The republic troops were quickly using the diversion to erect their turrets, and Kyle knew they had succeeded when streaks of yellow energy tore into the nearest atst's reducing them to scrap metal.

"Ok, move back to the defensive line!" Kyle yelled to his group, setting into action a retreat that carried seven of the orignal thirty who followed Kyle back to the makeshift command center.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The fight in space was over for the moment, the jedi starfighters slong with the falcon had been forced to fall back against the sheer number of fighters arrayed against them. Now Jaden had dozens of troop transports moving towards the surface.

He was personally going down there to lead the fight with the jedi, a grimace on his face. Jedi were being killed on the surface, almost a hundred of them had died in the dozen or so battle raging in and arund the academy.

He landed his ship in the hanger and emerged from the cockpit to see a pair of jedi moving towards him. They were just students by the look of them. He grimly decided not to show them any mercy merely because they were not fully trained.

He ignited his lightsaber while the two jedi rushed forward. The first was a female zabrak with an orange blade. The other was a male twi'lek with a green blade.

They came on in a rush twirling their lightsabers in a fancy, but unskilled manner swinging wildly for any opening they could find in his defense, but his own lightsaber picked off each of their attacks while he moved between them spinning around placing them in each others paths as they swung yet again, as he spun he saw some dead stormtroopers scattered across the room. These jedi had seen action today. His blade snapped from left to right claiming both their lives

in a second, then he marched frrom the hanger hell bent on taking the academy.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle dashed into an enemy gun nest, his lightsaber flashing out taking down every stormtrooper in sight, then coming up to deflect a malestrom of incoming blaster bolts. He looked up as imperial gunships streaked down through the

atmosphere firing quad-lasrs on the roof of the academy blowing holes in it which stormtroopers began dropping into from the gunships.

"Spast!" Kyle cussed, and everyone gave him odd looks because nobody knew wht spast meant. Including me.

"Sir, we can't hold off this many for much longer, to many troops." Ackermen said wiping sweat from his brow.

"I'm on it!" Kyle shouted.

It was at this point that jedi knight Solsar Trem ran up holding two lightsabers. One blue, one green. He said "Master Katarn, an enemy ships has set down in the hangar, and we have reports that Jaden was its pilot, which means he's here!"

Kyle froze up for a brief second, nodded slowly. His mouth had gone dry. Was he ready for this? "Go! Get everyone ready to evacuate the planet and contact Commander Tuck, he can distract the enemy fleet!" Kyle said, before he even knew

he was saying it. Then before either of them could protest he ran into the building, extending his senses out around him searching for any sign of Jaden, his old friend.

He ran around a corner and ran down a hall, he heard the sound of clashing lightsabers ahead, and picked up the pace. He whirled the corner just to see a jedi he knew by the name of Rodiran fall to the ground with a smoking lightsaber wound

through his chest. He looked up and saw a shadow dissapearing around the corner.

Kyle took off after it full speed. He soon ran through a door and found himself standing in a room he had only been in one other time. This was the room where he had fought Desann. Jaden stood down where Desann had once stood with a small

smile on his face.

"Kyle, how have you been?" Jaden asked in a mocking tone.

"I've been better." Kyle honestly anwsered while trying to fight down the sense of naesua in hi stomache. He was fully prepared to kill Jaden here and now, and it sickened him.

"Yes, i think all the jedi can agree with that." Jaden said thoughtfully.

"This ends here Jaden, i won't let it spread any farther!" Kyle declared lifting his blade into a guard across his chest.

"If you surrender, i will see to it that the jedi are spared." Jaden said.

"Surrender to you!? I think your out of your mind." Kyle said.

Jaden nodded as he said "I see, very well then. My apprentice shall handle you."

"Apprentice?" Kyle asked in suprise.

Jaden nodded behind Kyle and he turned to see Aerian there wearing a pitch black cloak and he realized that was the shadow he had seen. She ignited her yellow blade and held it up. He could feel the dark side pulsing through her.

"Hello Kyle." She said.

"Not you too!" Kyle exclaimed.

"Yes, her too. Must be quite painful for you Kyle, having all those you care for turning against you." Jaden taunted. Fury rose up in Kyle but he fought to supress it. "How long until you are all alone. You fail your friends, you don't deserve them."

Jaden said.

For the first time in years real rage, true fury, boiled up within Kyle as he shouted "SHUT UP!!!"

"Angry?" Jaden asked, a cruel smile twisitng his face.

Kyle let out a roar of rage, jedi training forgotten in a rush of rage so great that he lost all sense of self, only one thing mattered. Destroying the source of his age. Jaden let out a cruel laugh as Aerian swung her blade around for Kyle's neck, but

he twisted around and slammed his blade against hers driving it into the ground before he swung at her stomache but she helf turned bringing her blade up deflecting his attack. Kyle let out another rage filled cry as he brought his blade through a series of brutal chops battering Aerian's defenses driving her back. His blade was moving so fast that it almost literally disappeared as the duel carried them around the room while Jaden cackled evily.

Aerian desperately swung her blade around barely keeping Kyle's lightsaber from cleaving her in two. He swung for her head, she parried only to see his blade already moving for her chest, she swung down and there it was coming at her neck

forcing her to sidestep and jump down off the ledge.Kyle leapt after her and she brought her blade up intending to remove his feet but he flipped over her and sprang at Jaden who brought his hand up and sent Kyle hurtling like a comet into the far wall hard enough to shake the whole room. Hardly had he landed before Aerian sent a stream of force lightning at him forcing him to raise his lightsaber in defense but when Jaden sent some lightning of his own Kyle was overwhelmed. He

fell to the ground as the lightning ran across his body letting loose a horrible howl of agony as his lightsaber bounced away from him.

"Done already?" Aerian asked mockingly.

Kyle slowly stood shaking his head to clear the cobwebs, and forcing the anger out of his system, he was doomed if he didn't get control of himself and he knew it. He ran forward, lightsaber forgotten, and landed a flying kick to Jaden's chest

knocking him off his feet and across the room, then used a force pull yanking Aerian towards him, then leapt strait up causing her to shoot past him and flying into the far wall head first, then used another force pull to fling Jaden up into the air while pulling his lightsaber to his hand with the force and threw it at Jaden who twisted deflecting the blow in midair before using force push on Kyle who blocked as he landed lightly.

Kyle came on in a rush slamming his blade against Jaden's red saber, but Jaden kicked Kyle's blade away. Kyle cussed and used the force to knock away Jaden's saber, then punched him in the face before kneeing him in the stomache with a

fierce battle cry. Before Kyle could even think of his next attack Jaden twisted around at an angle that would have been impossible for a non force user and swept Kyle's feet out from under him, then brought his foot down on his old masters head but the jedi master caught the foot and twisted it sending Jaden onto the ground next to him, then followed up with a force powered kick which knocked Jaden several meters back before he crashed back into the ground with a cry of rage.

In a second Kyle had his lightsaber back in hand and was leaping through the air at his one time apprentice, he was going for the kill now, but Aerian chose that moment to rejoin the fight by swinging her blade up and under Kyle's causing it to go high over its target.

In the next second Jaden had his lightsaber in hand and swung it around driving Kyle's blade aside before snapping a vicious headbutt into Kyle's face. He felt his nose crunching and felt warm blood running down his face, and going down the

back of his throat, he gathered it in his mouth and spat it at Jaden. This was not for the purpose of being rude, but to distract him, and it worked when the blood got Jaden in the eys causing him to stumble back allowing Kyle to turn back towards Aerian, turning aside a thrust but catching a snap kick to the chin which lifted him off his feet, then she hit him with a force push sending him flying back with a yell of suprise. Jaden came at him firing lightning with one hand and

swining his lightsaber with the other forcing Kyle backwards. Kyle knew he couldn't keep this up for long, not against both of them. He summoned as much power as possible and force blasted Jaden away, then used force speed as he ran from the room in a full blown retreat towards the hangar. It was time to escape.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The news had hit Luke hard, Kyle had given the order for all ground units to retreat and had assisted cover fire from the fleet. And so the republic ships were once again closing on the enemy fleet with their fighters moving foward to engage

the enemy while the long range turbo-lasers began spewing fire at the enemy cruisers.

His fighter streaked in like a rocket firing lasers like mad laying waist to enemy fighters with the Falcon covering his back. Enemy fighters came in a flood firing endlessly but Luke twisted his fighter and saw two x-wings streak ahead of him

only to be destroyed by incoming fire.

"Jedi group, move to sector three and engage enemy bombers!" Tuck said over the comm.

"Roger!" Luke replied as he turned his z-95 towards the designated area, and saw the remaining seven jedi fighters swerve to join him. The two opposing fleets were practicly ontop of each other now, hammering each other with turbo-laser fire

at point blank range, and Luke mentally celebrated when one of the victory class star destroyers exploded under republic fire.

"Hey pay attention Luke." Kyp said, and when Luke looked back up he almost ran into the other victory class ship, turning at the last second at barely avoiding the defensive fire racing towards him. Then he saw the bombers he had come to

destroy. He triggered another burst of laser fire and watched as one of them blew apart, while the other jedi followed his example reducing the bombers to scrap. Luke then swerved again towards the enemy seige ship loosing a proton torpedoe blowing a nice chunk out of its engines. To bad he couldn't have done that earlier.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle dashed into the hangar with a cry of relief, he had made it despite the countless stormtroopers that had been in his way.

Ackermen saw him coming and said "Sir, the first second and third groups are away, were the last group."

"Then lets get out of here while the goings good!" Kyle said while wiping some of the blood away from his nose. He ran for his ship the _Raven's Claw._ The last group sailed away dodging between rockets fired by atst's, and laser bolts fired by

mobile ground turrets the enemy had erected or captured during the battle. As they broke the atmosphere he laid eyes on the fierce space battle which was once again underway, it wouldn't last long.

Then he saw one of the republic cruisers, Black Wing, breaking apart under the ferocity of the enemy fire. The other cruiser turned away from the fight, and the tattered defenders of Yavin 4 went into hyperspace. The jedi survivied, but they had

still lost the battle.


	10. Chapter 10

**JEDI KNIGHT: JEDI WAR**

Chapter 10

Kyle Katarn looked upon the cityscape of Courascant. The jedi had arrived there three days ago, two days after the battle for yavin. He had fullry recovered from his fight with Jaden, at least phsysicly, but not mentally. Mentally he was in a

state vergin on depression, not quite but close. He had known Jaden had fallen to the dark side, but he had never beleived Jaden could have sunken as low as he had. Jaden had been his greatest student, and was now his greatest dissapointment.

He remembered back to when he had first met Jaden, laying unconscious on a massassi temple. He could still remember the way he had been perfectly, young and fll of life. He had been assighned to Kyle along with fellow student Rosh Penin

for training. Jaden had advanced remarkably fast and ad always seemed calm, and collected never once showing even the slightest hint of evil. That had changed on Vjun when they had discovered Rosh's fall to the darkside. Kyle had been hurt by that event, but he still had hoped for the possibility of redeeming his student. But Jaden had been furious, even the joy of being promoted to the rank of Jedi Knight had done little to decrease his anger. Over the next month he had started

relying on his anger, using dark side powers. Kyle had managed to trick himself into beleiving that this would pass, that it just required some patience. He decided he should've known better, Jaden was young and to inexperienced to control such rage. Jaden had truly fallen on Taspir 3 when he had met Rosh again. He had killed Rosh in his anger and used that same rage to slaughter the dark jedi Alora. Then he had gone to Korriban and killed several jedi and dark jedi alike,

including Tavion. Kyle had confronted him, tried to talk some sense into him, but Jaden had not listened. Jaden had lost the following duel, but had summoned the scepter to his hand and used it to escape. Even then, and on Tatooine he had hoped that maybe Jaden could be redeemed. But after Yavin Kyle knew that was impossible.

Now he stood here while Luke and Leia tried to figure out what should be done about Jaden. Kyle supposed he should be there too, but he coldn't bring himself to do it. Could not bring himself to plot against Jaden. He knew that if Jaden were to

enter this room right now and challenge Kyle to a duel that he would let Jaden strike him down rather than fight him again.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, i don't see any obvious options. We don't know where his base of operations is or how many ships he has." Leia said with a sigh.

Luke nodded as he said "Thats true. But we can't ignore him either, he has proven himself to be a very real threat. If we don't know where his base is, then we mkust find it before he strikes somewhere else."

"You know i agree Luke, but how do we find him? Our spies have been working round the clock for almost a week now and were not any closer to finding his base than we were before we knew he even had one!" Leia declared throwing her arms

up in frustration.

Luke sighed, then looked up as he said "I think that might change very soon." No sooner had he finished speaking then a man in a perfectly neat uniform entered the office and said "Chancellor, you need to see this." He quickly handed Leia

a folder. She opened it and began reading, and in only a few minutes had gone pale. She reread it twice to make sure she understood.

"What is it?" Luke asked, knowing he would not like the anwser.

Leia looked up and said "A large imperial fleet has begun an invasion of republic space. They hve attacked Dantooine, Tatooine, and Manaan in the last twenty-four hours. They seem to be operating from the worlds of Taspir 3, Hoth, Vjun,

Kejim, and Artus-Prime."

Silence reighned for several moments while the news sank in. Then Luke reached for his commlink and spoke into it. "Kyle, you need to be here in the next fifteen minutes." Then he cut it off.

"An invasion? Why? Were just starting to finally establish peace." Leia said.

"Because Jaden knows that the republic is still young, and vulnerable." Luke said with a grimace.

They waited in near silence until Kyle walked through the door into Leia's office. Upon seeing the large circles under his eyes and his somewhat pale complextion Luke asked "Kyle are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Kyle said tiredly with a dismissive wave of his hand.

Luke nodded but the doubt remained.

"So why am i here?" Kyle asked. Leia tossed him the file which he caught with ease before leafing through it, then his eyes widened and he went back to the start and read it more thouroughly.

"As you can see, things have gotten more serious." Leia said once he had finished.

Kyle nodded, his mouth had suddenly gone dry. He made his way slowly to the nearest chair and silently sat down. He looked up and asked "So what happens now?"

Leia sighed as she said "The senate will be informed, most likely they will call for war and when that happens..." She let her sentence drop off. Kyle slumped down.

"I'm very sorry for this, i should have known this would happen." Kyle said apologeticly.

"Its not your fault, only Jaden is to blame for this." Luke said sternly.

"But i'm the one who trained him!" Kyle said a bit louder than he meant to.

Nobody could think of a good response, so they sat in silence. Kyle finally broke it by asking "So, war is inevitable?"

"I'm afraid so." Leia replied. Thought the sun ws shining brightly outside, for the people in that room, the world seemed to have gone dark.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaden smiled to himself as he sipped a cup of coffee, he was not tired but he did enjoy the enrgy rush the drink gave him. Right now he was looking over the latest reports, they had succesfully invaded the three planets mentioned earlier, and

a number of less important ones. The shipyards under his command had turned out a new batch of ships, which gave him just over a hundred capital ships along with countless cruisers and support vessels.

Then there was his apprentice, Aerian. He had talked her into going onto Yavin with him in order to lure Kyle to Jaden. He had not expected that another jedi would sense her betrayl and attack, but it worked out perfectly. She had strukc said

jedi down, and now had no choice but to stay with Jaden. The jedi would not take her, and she could not survive on her own in the war that was to come. Even now he could sense that war, looming just ahead. Soon, soon it would begin, and the galaxy would be his.

He looked up suddenly as a shimmering blue light appeared. The light slowly formed itself into the form of Rosh Penin who said "Ah Jaden, took me long enough to find you."

"Rosh? Why don't you go back to the dead where you belong." Jaden sneered.

"How about, no." Rosh countered.

Jaden snarled before asking "What do you want?"

Rosh began pacing as he said "Oh, just you to give up the dark side andturn yourself over to the jedi."

Jaden laughed long and hard at that, before finally he said "Why would i do that? I have power and i am not going to give it up. Besides, even if i did go to them they would kill me, after i killed so many of them."

"I think you underestimate the jedi capacity for forgiveness." Rosh said waggin one finger back and forth.

"Do i? You forget that i used to be a jedi. If i couldn't forgive you then the rest of the jedi certainly can't forgive me." Jaden scoffed.

"Maybe, but deep down there is a part of you however small that wants nothing more than to be a jedi again." Rosh said as he vanished.

Jaden angrily called out "The jedi in me is dead, i am Jaden Korr, ruler of the galaxy and slayer of the jedi!!"

He heard a faint whisper in the force that sounded vaugely like "If you say so." He hurled lightning into the nearest wall imagining that the wall was Rosh.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke and Kyle waited nervously outside the senate chamber knowing full well that Leia would tell them the result. Sure enough, an hour after they arrived Leia emerged and said "The senate has decided, to declare war on Jaden."

"Then the jedi shall support the republic as best we can." Luke said.

Kyle nodded his agreement.

"The question is, what is our first move." Said Han as he rounded a corner.

"Han. Good to see you." Luke said.

"Good to be seen." Han replied.

Kyle said "I think our first move should be to take back the planets he's invaded already."

"Agreed." Luke said.

"Then we should sttart eliminating his own bases." Han added. This was met with nods of agreement.

"I'll see to it." Leia said as she walked away. And so it was, that war fell upon the republic.


	11. Chapter 11

**JEDI KNIGHT: JEDI WAR**

Chapter 11

War has befallen the republic in the form of former Jedi Knight Jaden Korr, whose vast fleets sweep across the outer rim subjegating countless worlds. Menwhile, the jedi still shaken from the recently fought battle for Yavin have sworn to

fight alongside the republic to stop the invasion. Jedi Master Kyle Katarn is now caught between his former students betrayl, and his fear for his love Jan Ors, who is being hunted by Boba Fett. Now the jedi mount a desperate defense against Jaden's advances in orbit over the soveriegn world of Naboo...

* * *

The sky over the normally peaceful world of Naboo was always filled with space traffic, ranging from freelance cargo friehgters to the occasional supply barge usually owned by the Czerka corperation. Every now and then the ruler of the planet,

or the senator who represented the planet would fly away from it in a silver skiff, sleek in desighn, accompanied by two or three Naboo fighters. Many more ships were those of tourists who had come to see the planets famed beauty, or mabye they were coming to visit relatives. On occasion some ships of various purposes and origins would stop here for fuel.

Thats not the way it was now. Now the sky above Naboo was filled with countless military cruisers, and capital ships. Dozens upon dozens of fighter squadrons flew back and trigerring several bursts of fire from their laser cannons while the

capital ships and military cruisers were connected by chains of turbo-laser fire. The black backdrop of space was lit up by exploding ships, which resebled a small nova. Homing missles flew after designated targets.

This was what Kyle saw as he glanced a quick glance outside the canopy of his ship, then turned back to his controls turning his ship downwards as a proton missle flew after his ship homing in on his ship. He growled his displeasure as he

pulled up to avoid one of the smaller ships in the battle, a Naboo NB-1800. This was one of the cruisers Naboo had started building for planetary defense after the Trade Federation invaded decades ago. They were small frieghters mostly, lacking the fire power of the ships used by the republic or the empire, but at least they provided the planet with some defensive capabilities against invasions.

Kyle pulled the Raven through a series of complex twists to avoid the anti-fighter turret fire from a nearby Interdictor class star destroyer, then swerved to the right as the missle kept on his tail finall dragging it close enough to an enemy fighter to

make it detonate destroying the enemy fighter. Normally a sigh of relief would have escaped him at this point, but tis war had been on for two months and he was far past the point where he really cared anymore.

He did care however, when his short range sensors alerted him to four fighters going after him, though he supposed he should count himself lucky. In a fight of this size there were thousands upon thousands of fighters on both sides. He just

counted himself lucky that he had the support of the Naboo fighters, as their pilots were some of the finest in the galaxy. He went into a barrel roll avoiding the majority of the laser fire coming from behind, his shields deflecting the rest, then he pulled up moving right towards the underbelly of the _Titan, _which was an imperial class star destroyer, then turned away at the last second causing the enemy fighters to smash into it, then twirled downwards towards a corellian corvette, a type

of support vessel commonly used by the republic in battles, though it was mostly a support vessel more than anything else. He frowned when he saw dozens of TIE-Fighters raking it with laser fire. Bits of it were breaking off and it had several hull breaches, and it was no longer capable of returning fire to its attackers. Kyle opened fire and watched as three of the enemy fighter exploded, then turned away as six more came after him. He carried his ship up and over another Naboo

cruiser looping around behind his attackers and sent a continuous stream of fire until they were all destroyed.

"Kyle Katarn come in!" Came Admiral Ackbar's vopice over the comm.

"Kyle here." Kyle said back calmly as he gunned down an enemy boarding craft which had been making its way towards a republic frigate.

"Our defenses are failing in in sector 15 and enemy gunships are threatening to break through to the planet! Stop them at once!" Ackbar ordered.

"I'm on it." Kyle replied as he turned his ship towards secotr 15.

The only problem was there were three enemy capital ships between him and sector 15, which meant this was going to be very dangerous. Then again it was a battle. His ship sailed in between dozens of fighters firing several bursts of laser

fire taking down a number of TIE-fighters and TIE-intercepters, and even a few TIE-defenders. His forward shields damn near collapsed under the strain of all the laser fire striking it, and his own fire was not enough. Just when he thought he was doomed a number of Naboo starfighter flew in destroying dozens of enemy fighters, and engaging the rest allowing Kyle to drive ahead only to see the massive shape of an Imperial class star destroyer blocking his path, its turrets sending a

of laser bolts at him shaking his ship voilently despite his best efforts to avoid it.

Only a last minute dive saved him from a fatal crash, carrying him directly under the enemyvessel only to put him in the way of another enemy ships guns which threatened to destroy him. He glanced around for any escape, though secretly he

hoped for his own destruction. He went into every battle hoping for death. He knew it was unreasonable, but his depression had only gotten worse as the war dragged on. He spotted an incoming group of enemy fighters and brought his ship around putting those fighters between him and the turbo-laser fire of the enemy cruiser. He managed to get past the last cruiser in a similiar fashion turning to see the enemy gunships Ackbar had told him about. He locked his forward laser

cannons and fired taking out the enemy ships one right after the other.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aerian looked on from the bridge of the _Titan_, which Jaden had given her along with three other ships. She was enjoying herself now, at first she hadn't liked the idea of this war, but as the dark side seeped deeper into her soul she found she

rather enjoyed the destruction caused by these large scale invasions. Now the fleet captain of the imperial forces at Naboo nervously approached her.

"Maam, an enemy ship we've identified as the _Raven's Claw_ is destroying all our gunships." He reported.

"Ah, Kyle is here. Send three wings to engage him, do everything in your power to destroy him!" Aerian hissed.

"Yes maam." Came the reply as the officer moved away to relay the orders.

Aerian turned back to the battle, which was only the second full scale battle in the war so far. Mostly there were just skirmishes, but a battle of this scale had not been seen since the Clone wars. She smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle knew when he was in trouble, and he was in trouble. He could tell because three enemy fighter wings were quickly closing on his position.

Kyle tapped the comm button linking him to the republic command ship and said "I need reinforcements in sector 15 now!"

Wedge Antilles's voice came over the comm saying "This is rogue squadron incoming, hold tight!"

"It is really good to hear your voice!" Kyle said as he twisted his ship desperately barely avoiding the first wave of enemy fire, then pulled up to avoid a second burst. Even all his evasive tactics couldn't keep him ahead of so many enemies for long, and soon his shields would be gone too, then he would be unable to escape alive. Then rogue squadron arrived spraying the enemy fighters with thousands of laser bolts resulting in dozens of individual dogfights breaking out with Kyle

caught right in the middle. He twisted slipping out of the malestrom only to find himself under fire from the enemy command ship. He stretched out with his senses and winced when he sensed Aerian.

A number of y-wings sailed towards it launching proton bombs against its hull resulting in several small explosions. A grimace crossed his face as a TIE-intercepter destroyed the y-wings, so he pulled in behing the enemy fighters and shot

them to pieces.

"Kyle, this is Admiral Ackbar, your presence is requested on the surface at once!" Ackbar said over the comm.

"Ok." Kyle said, releived to be getting out of the air.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jaden glanced about himself as he hugged the black cloke he was wearing tight around him to keep warm. It was raining something fierce, and there was a hell of a wind blowing too. His hood was up hiding his dark side features, like his

pale skin and hellish yellow eyes. He was currently on the world of Kamino, moving towards an old building which the locals said had been recently inhabited by a group of wizards. Jaden knew better of course, what he was really heading towards was the survivors of Tavion's cult. He held the scepter of Ragnos in one hand, intending to use it to get the dark jedi on his side.

Upon entering the seemingly empty, dark structure he was almost instantly under attack by a man in a cultist uniform, swinging his crimsom lightsaber at Jaden's neck. Jaden lifted his scepter and a beam of orange energy shot out bringing

an instant end to the dark jedi's life.

"Why are you here!?" A sinister voice snarled from the darkness.

"I am here to take command of you, and enlist you in my army." Jaden said.

"And why should we listen to you?" The same voice asked.

Jaden smirked as he said "Because i control the scepter of Ragnos, and if you refuse to serve me i can easily take away your power and give it to someoen willing to serve me."

A few minutes of silence before "What are our orders?"

Jaden tossed a datapad into the darkness and said "Your orders are on that datapad, you will find an imperial class star destroyer in orbit ready to take you wherever you need to go to carry them out." Then he turned and walked away, after all

he still had much work to do.


	12. Chapter 12

**JEDI KNIGHT: JEDI WAR**

Chapter 12

Thousands of laser bolts flashed through space in a firestorm so fierce that every fighter unlucky enough to be caught in it was almost instantly destroyed adding to the destruction in the battle raging over Naboo. This was one of four hotspots

were the arrangement of the opposing cruisers caused their fire to intersect in a way that made it impossible to fly through entire chunks of space, even jedi would not try it, but many other pilots with delusions of grandeur did try only to be blown apart by fierce turbo-laser bolts. But despite the impossibility of it, one wing of TIE-fighters broke through firing upon a light wiehgt republic cruiser which was already suffering a heavy beating, and the additional fire from the small

fighters cannons were enough to blow it apart in a spectacular fireball which the cold vaccume of space quickly snuffed out. With the death of that ship a gap was opened in the republic lines allowing over a hundred enemy fighter to break through and begin a direct assualt on the republic and Naboo command ships whose own return fire made it once again impossible to traverse that strip of space no matter how good you were. A handful of X-wings moved in to fight off the

enemy fighters who met the assualt head on, the fighters chasing each other in between the republic command ships while firing on each other with reckless abandon, adding more destruction to an already chaotic situation.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This was the scen that drew Aerians attention away from her drive against the planetary defenses of Naboo, a goal she had decided was hopeless as long as the enemy command ships were still there. She watched eagerly the struggle playing

out between the various starfighters exchanging bursts of laser fire amongst the enemy command fleet, waiting to see if they would succeed in crippling the enemy fleet by destroying Ackbar's ship. It took her only minutes to realize that the enemy command fleet was too well fortified for that number of fighters to destroy, but they could cause damage if nothing else. A thought entered her mind at that time, along with a dark presence she recognized clearly as her new master,

Jaden.

He had arrived in the Naboo system, hopefully with more ships. She didn't need them but they would certainly speed things up a bit.

She opened a comm frequency and said "Welcome to the battle master. Did you bring any ships?"

Jaden's voice came back swiftly "No, just my shuttle, you have more than enough ships as it is. I expected this battle to be over by now." He sounded dissapointed, and that hurt Aerian.

"I apologize master, but Kyle has been helping the enmy fleet repel our attack along with a handful of other jedi. More importantly they seem to be more focused than the enemy fleets we fought on other planets." Aerian explained.

"Kyle. Where is he now?" Jaden hissed in a fierce tone.

"He was called to the surface a half hour ago." Aerian replied.

When Jaden next spoke there was nothing in his voice but a deep and powerful rage, controlled so tightly that it made her skin crawl. "Press forward, i don't care how many ships are lost, drive forward no matter what. Kyle must not escape."

Aerian knew better than to argue so she said "Yes master."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle's ship landed on the royal docking pad where the planets military leader, General Typho was already waiting. Typho was a veteran of the Naboo war against the trade federation years ago, and was in his sixties. He was still a very good

stretagist and had played a large role in directing the battle above.

"I hope this is important." Kyle greeted, knowing full well every second he was down here was a second he could spend fighting enemy ships, turning back the enemy assualt. He felt that they had to win this battle no matter what, there was no

choice. The republic had yet to win a single fight, Jaden had won at every turn driving the republic back many times.He seemed unstoppable as he flawlessly directed strategy, and predicted every move the republic would make, sending ships to cut them off rendering their counter attacks useless. Naboo was not only streteigcly important, but they needed to win here for morale. Many troops, including commanding officers were on the verge of giving up, even the empire had not been

as efficient at the height of its power.

"I think we both realize that the battl raging above us is hopeless." Typho explained.

Kyle thought to say that Typho was wrong, but he would be lying. The enemy had them outnumbered four to one, and they had more firepower. On the other hand, for Morale purposes, Kyle could not let himself give up, so he compromised by

saying "Maybe, but what choice is there?"

"If we continue to fight now we are only wasting resources which are needed elsewhere. You need to convince your ships to retreat, while my fleet will surrender." Typho said.

"No! This planet must not fall, we must fight them of no matter what!" Kyle argued. "How many planets can we give up without giving up ourselves, not many. We must hold our ground here and keep fighting to the last ship if thats what it takes!"

Typho smiled in a cunning sort of way. "I agree, and so does the queen, which is why we are surrendering." He said, then upon seeing the confused look on Kyle's face he said "We have a shipyard hidden in a nearby nebular with fifty capital

ships near completion, and almost a hundred support ships. The enemy clearly does not know about it. Fall back now and wait for a few weeks for the enemy to lower their guard, then return and join with our fleet again. The enemy will be unable to match our numbers and we will drive them off." He then handed Kyle a datapad while saying "This holds the coordinates of that shipyard, wait there until the time is right and we shall win."

Kyle looked over the datapad for a moment, then a smile crossed his face as he said "All right, guess i'll see you in a few weeks."

"See you then." Typho agreed. Then Kyle returned to his ship and flew back into space. It took him only a minuite to get there, but when he did he saw the enemy was driving forwards in a ferocious offensive which was causing heavy damage to

to both defending fleets, at the cost of several enemy ships. He flew up into the republic command fleet which looked much more beaten than when he had gone down.

"Admiral Ackbar, i need you to retreat to the following coordinates, i'll explain later." Kyle said as he transmitted the coordinates Typho had given him.

"I don't like the idea of a retreat Kyle." Came the reply.

"Its temporary." Kyle explained.

A moment of silence, then "Very well." One by one the republic ships shot into hyperspace while the Naboo fleet fought against the oncoming imperial fleet with all they had, buying just enough time for the republic fleet to escape. Then Naboo

offered its surrender, and Jaden accepted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The cruiser on which Jan Ors now lived, the _Little John_, was currently stationed alng with a handful of other ships at Telos. She had nothing against this post, so far it seemed unlikely that Boba would make another attempt. But now there

was a war going on, and she felt obligated to stay aboard and help any way she could.

She had been overjoyed when she learned Kyle Katarn was contacting her, though no one knew from where. Now in her room she activated the holodisplay, and soon a holographic image of Kyle stood in the middle of the room.

"Jan, good to see you." Kyle greeted.

"Hey Kyle, you should call more often." Jan replied.

Kyle chuckled as he said "Yeah i know, bit hard with the war though."

Jan grimaced as she asked "How did things go at Naboo?" Based on the look on Kyle's face, she doubted she would like the anwser.

"We lost it, to many enemy ships. We had to retreat, now were heading for Ord Mantel to make a stand." Kyle said. Jan didn't know it, but he was lying through his teeth. They were actually in one of the nebulas nearby Naboo, about twelve

light years out.

Jan felt her spirits drop, another loss meant Jaden was one step closer to Courascaunt. At this rate Jaden would control the whole galaxy within the first year, not a good thing. "I'm sorry to hear that. How are we gonna stop him?" She asked

reffering to Jaden.

"I don't know." Kyle anwsered honestly. "I just know it won't be easy." Jan got the feeling that that ws a big understatement.


	13. Chapter 13

**JEDI KNIGHT: JEDI WAR**

Chapter 13

Jaden would have loved to have been on the surface of Naboo as thousands of droids built by Racto took conrol of the city. The crime lord had found a new factory on Nar Kreeta, and had already provided twenty-thousand droids to Jaden's cause.

Sadly, he was busy in a meeting with the admirals of his fleet, including the recently promoted Webbit who seemed to be very nervous. This would be his first meeting on the war council, Jaden sensed it would go well.

"I must say i am impressed, i didn't think that driving the republic back could possibly be this easy." Thorton was saying.

Dodona was quick to snap at him with "It has not been so easy as that, we have lost many ships and men!"

"Yes, but not near as many as the republic, and we have won every single engagement since the war started." Thorton calmly replied.

"That may be so, but it will not last forever. Sooner or later the republic is going to start fighting back, using desperate tactics. Chances are they are already planning some form of retalliation that will drive us back." Dodona said.

"But can one or two republic victories possibly compare with a dozen of our victories?" Thorton asked, almost daring her to contradict him.

She did not get the chance as Jaden said "As interesting as all this is, we should be planning our next move, not arguing over whether the republic will win any battles. Of course they will sooner or later, and we shall cross that bridge when

we reach it. For now we should focus on making it harder for the republic to preform such a counter attack."

"I agree." Dodona said. Thorton offered a simple nod.

"Good, then lets move on shall we?" Jaden asked with a buisness smile.

"Of course. I suggest on attack on Mon Calamari, one of the rpublic's largest shipyards is there." Thorton said.

"That is a viable target, and it would certainly dent the republic war effort." Jaden agreed.

"I would suggest an attack Kashykk, the wookies are major supporters of the republic and they possess a fleet that if joined with the republic could prove to strong for our own ships." Dodona said.

"Not to mention the fact that the wookies repair and refuel republic ships in their system, a good choice." Jaden said. Now he turned to Webbit, it was time to see if he was ready for his promotion.

"Telos, we should hit Telos. It is home not only to a republic military research center, but also a factory that provides sixty five percent of the republic ground army with weapons and armor." Webbit explained.

"A good choice, i see i made the right choice in promoting you. You will each lead a fleet to the worlds you have named and take them for the empire, i shall remain on Naboo for the time being, i sense decepion behind their surrender." Jaden said

honestly. Ever since the victory he had felt increasingly nervous regarding Naboo, his senses told him that it still had a significant role to play in the war.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle was impressed. The Naboo shipyard was so well hidden in the nebula that the republic fleet had not known it was there until they were right on top of it, and they had been running constant scans. Not only was it well hidden but it was well

defended, with a number of light defense platforms and a hundred fighters, many of the pilots were veterans from the Clone Wars. Not to mention the auto turret defense grids that all the docks were equiped with, and a pair of light cruisers. Yes, Kyle was impressed. Finding this place would be nearly impossible, and even if you did find it trying to destroy it would require a lot of fire power. Unfortunately Jaden had that sort of fire-power, so they would have to hope they remained

hidden.

After his talk with Jan he had reported the situation to Luke, who was working to help the republic from a hidden jedi base on the world of Ossus. Now Kyle was thinking. Now that the adrenaline from battlewas gone his depression had returned

stronger than ever. Of course, he still had moments when he felt normal, but when he was alone.He looked back on the war, he still couldn't beleive how quickly the enmy had driven them back. For a moment he thought of going to speak with Ackbar, try to work out a plan for when they tried to retake Naboo. Instead he decided to meditate and see if he could escape the darkness that had fallen over him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aerian sighed. After the victory at Naboo Jaden had ordered her to Vjun. When she had asked why he had merely told her it was a suprise. His exact orders had been to go to Bast castle, she had no idea why. They had a small base on the

planet, but it was several miles away from Bast castle.

Her ship came out of hyperspace and she gasped at hat she saw orbiting Vjun, a third of the imperial fleet. 133 ships. Her shock quickly turned to anger at Jaden's stupidity, their base on the surface was worth fifteen ships, no more. If she

had had these ships at Naboo the planet would have fallen with ease, in the first few hours instead of over the course of a week. Her shuttle descended through the atmosphere and slowly settled in Bast castles hanger, and was suprised to see people moving around, pilots trying to pass the time she guessed. Their were a number of fighters in the hangar, along with three shuttles. She grew even more suprised when she saw the person watching over this whole thing, she recognized

the uniform from the disciples of Ragnos. Only the symbol of Ragnos was gone, replaced by a symbol she did not recognize. She walked towards him wearily, as a jedi many of these cultists had tried to kill her.

"Ah, mistress Aerian. We have been expecting you." The man greeted with a sinsiter undertone.

"What is going on here!?" Aerian demanded.

The man chuckled as he said "You don't know, very well. Your master has recruited us, tasking us with training an army of dark jedi. The bottom floor is where many new students are being trained, the academy masters will explain the rest.

From what i understand Lord Jaden wished you to oversee this place."

"And where are the masters?" Aerian asked, thinking she now understood the reason so many ships were guarding the planet. It was simple, this academy was their greatest resource. One fully trained dark jedi was worth a hundred well

trained stormtroopers.

"I am here." A deep voice said from behind. She whirled to see a rebornmaster standing there. "I am master Krotis." Krotis said.

"Tell me of this academy." Aerian commanded.

"As you wish my lady." Krotis said. He began walking towards the hangar door and Aerian followed him. "We have already begun the training of a hundred students. We have three classes, and each student is assighned the group in which he

would do best." Krotis explained as they traversed went through a series of door and elevators.

"And what are the classes?" Aerian asked curiosly.

Krotis smirked as he said "We train shadowtroopers, saber-warriors-and force weilders. The shaowtroopers are trained for stealth and infiltration, using the dark side to remain undetected while accomplishing their goals. They are also trained in

a unique style of lightsaber combat desighned to kill an enemy before he learns of his attackers presence. The saber-warriors are examined to determine what style of lightsaber combat would best suit them, then they are trained to be an expert in that style. Some fight with dual sabers, others with staff-sabers. But most rely on single hilts. They are like our muscle. The forec-wielders are he only class that do not use lightsabers, instead they are trained to avoid a foes blaster

fire and lightsaber strikes through acrobatics, while using their force powers to destroy their enemies." Krotis explained. By the time he finished they had reached the throne room.

"I see, and how long is each student expected to train?" Aerian asked.

"There are three levels in for our students, the begginers work at the bottom of the academy, where Lord Jaden once infiltrated the building after overloading a maching beneath the castle. Second level students are more advanced, and are

given duties when they are not training, such as guard duty and delivering messages. Third level students are trained through experience, being sent on long treks across the barren surace of this world, battling the unfriendly wildlife and struggling to survive the highly acidic rain, they also act as guards for many of the academies vital areas. The academy itself is actually below us, the top floors of the castle are used as a base for all fully fledged dark jedi." Krotis told

her.

"You haven't anwsered my question." Aerian stated impatiently.

"Each student trains for a motn on each level before acheiving the lowest rank in the dark jedi order." Krotis said simply, then added "As academy master you must have much work to do, i imagine we shall speak later." He then left Aerian  
in the throne room.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyle was rather suprised when he was called to Ackbar's flagship a week earlier than expected. It had been two weeks since their retreat from Naboo, and they were ready for a counter attack ahead of time. Once on the bridge he saw the

admiral giving orders quickly.

"Ah, Kyle, we are preparing for our counter-attack. The Naboo fleet was closer to completion than we thought." Ackbar said when he spotted the jedi there.

"Good, we need a victory to balance the scale." Kyle said.

"It will take many victories to balance the scale, but this will be a start." Ackbar replied. Kyle agreed.


End file.
